Cuestiones en verde
by beautiful-sadness
Summary: One-shot. Ahora se sentía extraño, como un intruso, como si hiciera algo indebido cada vez que volteaba furtivamente para contemplar la piel suave y café de su propio padre. Tan diferente a la suya y de sus hermanos. Tanto que las preguntas seguían agolpándose en su cabeza, esperando una respuesta.


Otro fic más de TMNT, en este las tortugas tienen escasos cuatro años.

Un tema que siempre quise tratar, aunque quedó más escueto de lo que me hubiera gustado... En fin.

A ver si adivinan de quién se trata!

Como de costumbre, nada me pertenece.

**Cuestiones en verde.**

A través de la tenue luz de la lámpara incandescente que iluminaba la habitación en pleno día resultaba un tanto evidente. Realmente demasiado, a decir verdad, tanto que no sabía (no entendía) por qué no se había dado cuenta antes. Verde. Su brazo derecho, estirado aparentando tratar de alcanzar el foco y con los pequeños dedos bien abiertos, era verde. Igual que el izquierdo y que las piernas que lo sostenían. Igual que sus hermanos, pero diferente; tonalidades ligeramente cambiadas, pero todas igual de... verdes.

Y el tacto de su piel, tan diferente a la de su padre. ¿Padre? Aquél que los cuidaba desde más pequeños, aquél que se preocupaba por alimentarlos y velar por sus sueños en las noches. Aquél que les recitaba un cuento cuando llovía, para amortiguar el sonido de los agresivos caudales en las alcantarillas. Padre.

Era todo lo que él, tan pequeño e insignificante, conocía. Ese hogar sencillo, pero en el cual había todo lo indispensable; esas mantas tibias que lo protegían a él y a sus hermanos del crudo invierno que se colaba debajo de la puerta, ese dojo donde su padre pasaba bastante tiempo y donde pronto ellos también tendrían permitido entrar. Y esa mesa, donde diario cenaban juntos. Esa era su familia, aunque ahora la veía diferente.

Hacía apenas un par de días su padre había llegado con ese aparato que tenía la capacidad de transmitir imágenes. Reflejos de otra vida, en blanco y negro. Splinter les había explicado que había otros aparatos iguales pero más nuevos donde las imágenes proyectadas eran a color. Monstruos de piel rosada y ropajes extraños que eran retratados en su vida cotidiana. Monstruos.

Pero... en todas las familias que aparecían los miembros eran tan parecidos, tan iguales que parecían clones. Y algo dentro de él había hecho clic sin darse cuenta siquiera. Sus ojos abiertos y la respiración apesumbrada lo delataban cuando no lograba concentrar su atención alrededor del aparato que se exhibía en la sala. El sofá, viejo y mullido, no le resultaba tan cómodo como en días pasados cuando todo lo que lo rodeaba era relativamente normal.

Su vida era normal. Ahora se sentía diferente, aislado, como si hiciera algo indebido cada vez que volteaba furtivamente para contemplar la piel suave y café de su propio padre. Diferente. Diferente a la de él y a la de sus hermanos, caliente, tibia, extrañamente confortable. En días fríos y largos los cuatro solían hacerse ovillos entre cobijas gastadas en el regazo de la figura paterna que los abrazaba, acariciando sus cabezas hasta llevarlos al sueño. "Mis hijos", susurraba y él, que aún permanecía despierto, aceptaba expectante las caricias que le daba.

Pero, era diferente. ¿Por qué? Ya algunas veces Splinter había hablado sobre eso, a la ligera, porque eran muy pequeños para comprender la verdad detrás de las palabras. O quizás porque así su inocencia duraría un poco más. Pero, ¿hasta dónde llegaba el mundo que ellos conocía? Su mundo, ese sin ventanas y sin luz natural, como la que daban en esas imágenes con movimiento. Humanos, decía su padre.

En ocasiones le gustaría saber hasta donde todo era normal. ¿Lo era?

- ¿Qué piensas, hijo mío?- La voz, aún suave y firme, llegó a sus oídos sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

- En nada.- Mintió, bajando la mano rápidamente y esbozando una sonrisa.

- Puedes intentar cubrir la verdad con las palabras, pero la mirada nunca miente, hijo.- Y ahí, la prueba de que los conocía demasiado bien.

- Yo sólo... sólo me preguntaba...- La pequeña tortuga se acercó al mayor, aún dubitativo sobre como preguntar.- ¿Por qué somos diferentes?

- ¿Diferentes?- La rata invitó al menor a sentarse a su lado, mirándolo fijamente.

- Es decir, míranos.- Tomó aire y continúo, decidido a contar lo que pensaba.- Mis hermanos y yo somos muy diferentes a ti, completamente opuestos. Pero en las familias que hemos visto todos son iguales. ¿Por qué?

Splinter se quedó en silencio unos instantes, sopesando la respuesta. "No hay dos gotas de agua iguales, pequeño", pensó. Pero no quería irse por las ramas y esquivar una pregunta que ya sabía que llegaría tarde o temprano.

- ¿Te parece que la manera en que nos comportamos es diferente? ¿Mi forma de ser es opuesta a la de ustedes? ¿O acaso la manera de pensar?

El pequeño meditó un segundo, sin tener que pensar demasiado en qué decir. Ellos eran tan iguales a la figura mayor que no hacía falta comparaciones, así que se limitó a negar con la cabeza.

- La similitud no está en los rasgos físicos, hijo mío. Sino en la manera de comportarnos. En eso que nos hace ser "nosotros" y nos da una identidad. En ese caso, debo de contradecirte porque yo nos veo exactamente iguales.

El menor se sintió reconfortado en el fondo. Si bien, por fuera eran muy distintos, por dentro tenían los mismos principios, la misma manera de ver la vida. Y eso los hacía iguales, ser una familia. Pero...

La comida transcurrió en relativa tranquilidad. Splinter veía como sus hijos seguían creciendo y despertando al mundo que los rodeaba, con la curiosidad propia de los niños. Con las ganas de conocer algo que estaba prohibido para ellos, pero para lo cual él haría hasta lo imposible por darles aunque fuera un vistazo. Porque eran (y siempre serían) los pequeños que había salvado. Sus hijos.

Cuando los platos quedaron vacíos y entre todos habían aseado la cocina, comprendió que el momento había llegado.

- Hijos, vayan al salón y pónganse cómodos en el sofá. Les voy a contar una historia.

**o.O.o.O.o.O.o**

Si llegaron hasta aquí, gracias por leer! =)

Espero haya sido de su agrado. Si lo fue (o no), no duden en dejar un review!


End file.
